Kidz
by booknerd998
Summary: Annabeth and Percy have four kids, 16 year old Rainier, 14 year old Ara, and 9 year old twins Alexander and Kalia. What happens when Ara goes to camp?
1. Chapter 1

I was standing at the altar, I saw Katherine Annabeth's half-sisters daughter come down the aisle with her brother, the flower girl and the ring barrow. Then all our friends in the wedding party came down the aisle and all this happened in a blur that was until she came into the tent that was serving as our wedding hall.

The wedding was on the beach at camp (mortals aloud in and can see camp for the first time ever perks of saving the world.) a tent had been set up and all the sides where clear so you could see the camp, except the one everyone came into keeping me room seeing her until she came in.

Finally when she came in my breath hitched. All I could see was her and all I could hear was the beating of my own hear as she slowly made her way down to me. She looked beautiful in her Greek style dress; her hair was up in some sort of curly bun with a few pieces hanging here and there. Someone had done her makeup and she had gone to get her nails done, but the thing that made her most beautiful was the light in her eyes; she looked like nothing could mess up this day. I'm not ashamed to say that I had tears in my eyes.

I don't remember much of the ceremony other than looking at her then the next thing I knew the minister (Apollo) told me I could now kiss the bride. I remember looking Annabeth in the eye and seeing myself in her shinning grey orbs.

"Wise Girl." I whispered leaning down to kiss her just as she tilted her head up and whispered "Seaweed Brain." It was a perfect moment, the cheering crowd faded away and all that was left was her and I. nothing else mattered because we had each other.

Slowly everything faded away, and then I was sitting by a campfire.

I saw the laughing faces of Annabeth, Clarisse, Chris, Travis, Katie, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, and Calypso singing some stupid camp song we have all know for years making fools out of our self's. Although after you have saved each other like we have you can never think badly of them. Once we finished Annabeth went back into our newly finished house. She came out with the stuff to make more s'mores.

"Okay everyone Percy and I have to say something before the next round of S'mores." Annabeth said looking at me, and I knew exactly what we were saying. I stood up and looked her in the eyes knowing it was time.

"So everyone, not only are we celebrating the house being finished but," I stated, "also the fact that I'm pregnant!" Annabeth finished, everyone got up as well and congratulated us. Despite us taking so long to get together we were the first to get married (at 19) and now the first to start a family (20). Some people will say that we are young parents but for a demi-god its fine we have had to grow up fast so this is just a part of that.

Everything went black again. This time I was at the hospital. My baby girl had just been born and I was about to hold her for the first time.

"Hi there baby. It's your daddy." I said rocking the little bundle in my arms.

The first time around I had been scared out of my mind. Neither Annabeth nor I had ever been around little kids. But this time we had been through it once with Rainier and we were in this together with Ara.

She had the smallest little black curls and when she opened her grey eyes they stared at me with an intelligence of only Annabeth's child.

"I'm your daddy; Mommy's having a nap so we are going to be quite right baby?" I said in a soothing voice trying to keep the baby calm. I sat rocking her and thinking about all the ways I could spoil my little girl. I can get her dresses and cute stuffed animals, she's going to be daddy's little girl.

"Daddy, can I see?" I heard a little voice ask after a small tug at my pants. I looked up and saw mom, she had brought Rainier into the room because he wanted to see his baby sister. I crouched down and showed him the little bundle in my arms. Rainier was fascinated and his eyes never left her, it was in that moment I knew that Rainer was going to be an over protective big brother and I was gold my baby girl was going to get that.

**Hey everyone so this is a look at the new sequel story i am working on. a had a few people ask me about doing one so here is a sneak peek **

Everything went really bright white and when the light died down I was at a doctor's office.

Annabeth was about 12 weeks along and we were going in for her first ultrasound. Rainier was at school and Ara was being babysat by mom and Paul so we could both be there for this ultrasound.

We were going to see the same doctors we had gone to for both Rainier and Ara, one of Annabeth's older siblings.

"Mrs. Jackson." The assistant called before she lead us to a room. We had just gotten in when Sarah came in.

"Annabeth, Percy congratulations, are you excited to have your first ultrasound? " She asked getting everything set up and ready.

"Thank you Sarah, and yeah aren't we always?" Annabeth replied lying down and pulling up her shirt you could see a bit of a bump but because of training and keeping fit she was small to begin with so seeing a baby bump already wasn't surprising.

"So you ready for the cold?" Sarah asked with the gel positioned over Annabeth's midsection.

"Yep the cold never bothered me anyway." She said grabbing my hand and making both Sarah and I laugh. After a few minutes of searching Sarah found something that made her freeze on the screen.

"Well Annabeth, Percy I have some news for you. You are going to be having twins." She told us. Annabeth and I looked at each other smiling we were going to have two more kids running around the house. To us this was great news and we were both excited.

I woke up to my daughter talking. Kalia was asking Annabeth to braid her hair since it was the last day. I rolled over to see my lovely wife sitting on the edge of the bed brushing my youngest child's hair.

"Good morning my lovely ladies." I said giving Annabeth a quick kiss and kissing the top of my daughters head before heading down stairs to get some coffee and make breakfast.

As I walked past the 'Kids zone' (The kids floor) as we called it in our house I heard the TV on. Sticking my head in I saw Zander on the couch still in his PJ's laughing at whatever he was watching. I could hear Ara in the bathroom getting ready for her last day of elementary school using her blow dryer. I called into the floor,

"Kids Breakfast in half an hour so be ready." Then I headed down to the kitchen, since Annabeth was in charge of getting ready while I was in charge of cooking in the mornings.

**Rainier Jackson16**  
**Sky Grace 16**  
**Rose Stoll 16 **  
**Chaz Rodriguez 13**  
**Amber Zhang 13**  
**Ara Jackson 13**  
**Elena Grace 9**  
**Alexander Jackson 8**  
**Kalia Jackson 8**

**So that is all the kids and their ages. let me know what everyone thinks about it and maybe I'll start posting the story sooner. Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

I had just finished making breakfast when everyone came down the stairs.

"Morning Dad, what did ya make for breakfast?" Rainier asked sitting at the table

"Blue waffles, every ones favorite." That's wright I got my family hooked on my favorite food.

"Yes did I hear dad say blue waffles!?" Ara called running down the stairs

"Blue Waffles!" The twins yelled and I could hear them racing to get down here first. I only made blue waffles on special occasions and the last day of school is one.

"Percy you know how to get them all down here." Annabeth said putting her arms around me and putting her head on my chest. She was just watching our kids eat and talk about what they are doing for their last day of school.

"I remember being Rainier ad Ara's ages and getting ready to be going to camp, camp was all I could talk about the last day of school." I said whispering

"I think Rainier is trying to avoid it for Zanders sake. You know how he gets. Plus you have to remember that Ara didn't go last year." Annabeth responded. I looked at my youngest son, he was 8 and is a lot like me, he loves his family and will do whatever his siblings are doing. Then he is also a lot like Annabeth he loves coming up with new games for them to plan and uses his imagination all the time, we haven't told the twins about camp yet because I don't want to break that in my son, he deserves what I had and Annabeth doesn't want either of them to go through what she did.

"Guys the bus is going to be here any minute. Come get your lunch!" Annabeth called going to the island counter. She gave Ara, Kalia and Zander their lunch bags all of a special requested lunch for the last day then she gave Rainier money so he could buy his lunch from the cafeteria. Just as they got their shoes on the bus pulled up. The bus is supposed to just be for the kids in elementary school but we know the bus driver so he takes Rainer, Sky and Rose in as well. (The bus drivers Leo and he only does it as a side job he mostly does repairs at his auto shop with Calypso.

"Hey Leo! Have a good day kids!" Annabeth and I both called as Leo waved and the kids left.

"So Percy what are you doing today at work?" Annabeth asked since I haven't told her I had taken the day off to help her do laundry and help her make sure everything was ready for the kids. We are packing for Ava because this is going to her first year at camp. She wanted to go to another camp with a friend from school before she moved to England and we let her, but this year she is going to camp, we had to have Rainier, Amber and Chaz had to kill to many monsters this year for her not to.

"Well I took the day off to help you" I told her. I knew she also had to work well getting ready and she would be happy then I could also be there to take the kids to camp.

"Really?" She asked with disbelief in her eyes.

"Really." I said giving her a light kiss." Let's go check for laundry and find a suit case for Ara.

It was the last day of school and I was finally going to be out of elementary school! I couldn't stand being treated like a baby here, just because I have ADHD and dyslexia doesn't mean I can't do the work, or I'm more immature. We weren't even doing anything today, we have already had our grad so we were just hanging out and talking then we will have the drum out at the end of the day and that's it. Nothing important but it's the last day.

"Ara! I heard someone call. I turned to see Amber running towards me. Ambers one of my two best friends but she's also a family friend. Her parents have known mine since they were Rainier's age. So we have known each other since we were born.

"Hey Amber what's up?" I said getting to our seats

"Do you know what you're doing this summer? " She asked with a spark in her eyes I haven't seen before.

"No, I'm probably going to be at home a lot playing with Kalia and Zander, if you want to come over you know you are welcome any time." I said with a smile. Amber loves coming to our house, there is always so much noise and there is so much to do. But as I said that I could see the spark in her eyes die, her smile never faltered but the spark was gone replaced by something colder and harder.

"You know I would love to, but I'm going to camp again this summer." Now I know why her face fell, she was going away.

"Oh well I guess after today I'll see you when we start high school." I said trying to look happy while mean while I was going to lose my best friend for two months. Our teacher Mr. Stevens walked in and wrote two things on the board. Looking and rearranging the letters I saw that one side said Disney's Hercules and the other was some movie from some company I had never heard of.

As you can guess we ended up watching Hercules. Who wants to watch a movie they have never heard of over a Disney movie? I looked around the room as the movie started, Amber and Chaz where both on phones (mom won't let me get one! And it makes me mad that my two best friends have cell phones and I don't but I get one once the summers over for now email will have to work.) There where a few of the guys sitting in the back corner playing cards, a few of the other girls drawing and talking quietly. Some people aren't even coming till 2:30 for the clap out so there was only about ten kids here.

I stopped looking around and paid attention to the movie, it was a good one (Even if they got the mythology wrong).


	3. Chapter 3

I watched Hercules for a while. Being a demi-god I know how bad this movie is, but the music in it is great. Like _Zero to Hero, Won't stay I'm in Love and Go the Distance _are great songs. I love them and go the distance makes me cry because I can relate. I know how it feels to not belong completely with the people around me. I'm a Demi-god we all know how it feels. At the same time though, I heard the stories of when Aunt Piper and Uncle Jason met him and how much of a butt he was so I don't sympathise with him too much.

This movie was my favorite…till we went to camp

Chaz messaged me. The Teacher was sitting in the front of the room reading, I don't know what, from my seat I couldn't see. Ara was on my right watching the movie and absentmindedly drawing. While Chaz and I where on our phones. There was only a few people in class since you didn't have to come we had technically already graduated. There was a group of guys in sitting in a huddle playing some card game, a group of girls quietly giggling and pointing at the two "hot skater guys" sitting in the very back of the room sleeping.

Normally Mr. Stevens' wouldn't allow this to happen. He hates us having clicks having dividers between us. But it's the last day of school and he knows that we will never all stay together in high school. Sure we will say hi to each other and ask for help if they are in a class with you.

It was the same way when Rainier, Sky and Rose went to high school. Sure the three of them stayed close, but they had all been together since birth.

IKR! I need to text Rainier. I almost told Ara…

I sent back. I was worried that me asking her what she's doing this summer didn't tip her off. Ara notices everything I don't know how she can notice so many things. Like what color someone's shoes are after only seeing them once or remembering the price of something weeks after we saw it in a store even though I don't remember even going into the store. Then she is Annabeth Chase's daughter.

Yeah IK you did I was right there. Ri will kill you if something happens between now and the end of school

I knew it was true. He told me that we had to watch what we say, because if Ara finds out between now and tonight that would put us all in danger.

Let's pray to the gods that she didn't realise what is really going on here.

I sent back before switching to text Ri, hoping he doesn't kill me.

I was sitting out in the hall with Rose and Sky we were doing our work. Or more like we are done our work and are sitting here talking. We are in Greek Mythology class, and after THE FIRST FEW YEARS AT CAMP it becomes painfully easy.

"You guys all ready for camp?" Sky asked looking at me and Rose.

"Of course dude" I said giving him the look of utter duuuuu.

"I can't wait I miss everyone so much!" Rose said with a huge smile, I couldn't help but smile back. Of course that got me the look from sky. See Sky is my best friend other than Rose. The three of us have been supper tight since we were born really. So being my best friend Sky knows who I have a crush on, Rose. He says to just grown up and ask her out. My biggest fear is that I'm going to mess up our friend ship because she loves me like a brother since she doesn't have any siblings of her own (since technically none of us have siblings at camp, we are the first second generations at camp. There are probably some out there and at Camp Jupiter where they live full time there not just in the summer. If you want.)

"I wonder how your sisters going to take the news." Sky said both looking at me

"Being Ara, I wouldn't be surprised if she says this is an explanation for everything. Plus she will be happy that she gets to spend all summer with Amber and Chaz the three of them are inseparable, last summer she was so upset over the fact that they were going to two different cams." I said as my phone beeped.

"Yeah that's true. If anyone in your family will freak out its Zander. That kid is different I never know how to take what he says. Sometimes he's joking and others he's totally serious about something ridicules. "Rose was saying as I took out my phone and I looking Amber had texted me

_Ri, have you not told Ara about camp yet?_ She had asked

No. Why? What happened? Is everyone ok? I responded getting really worried. You must have been able to see it on my face because Rose stopped talking in the middle of her story.

"Rainier is everything ok?" She asked tentatively

"Maybe" I responded staring at my phone waiting for amber to answer. The seconds tick bye making me more worried.

"What do you mean maybe?" Sky said looking at me

"Well Amber texted me asking if we had told Ara about camp yet. And now I haven't heard back from her."

"You don't think anything happened to them?" Rose asked looking shocked, she loves everyone like they were her own siblings.

"Let's hope not." Sky said with a small smile trying to calm us down.

Finally half an hour later I finally got a text from Amber.

Every things fine. I just asked her what she was doing this summer and she had no idea what I meant.

I let out a sigh of relief, everything was fine my sister was ok and so where her friends.

"Did you hear from them?" Rose asked from next to me at our lab desk (we were in science class)

"Yeah they are fine, I don't know what took so long but they are fine." I told her. She gave me a quick hug before turning back to her chemicals. Sky was facing me and gave me the Just-ask-her-out-already look. I glared at him before I turned to Rose and helped her with our assignment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry this took me so long to do, I wrote this chapter once then it go deleted then I got a new laptop and then I couldn't write it properly, then I had writers block and now here we are, hopefully I get the next one done soon!**

Walking down the hall was hard. It was exciting, depressing and terrifying at the same time. I was excited to start high school, to stop getting treated like a little kid, Depressed because we are not all going to be together, we were going to move apart we weren't going to be the tight knit group of kids anymore. It was terrifying because we don't know what's going to happen at the end of the summer, we didn't know what high school would bring.

I walked down the hall as the younger kids played the hand drums and clapped as we walked down the hall. Some people were crying, but me? I was fine, well till I got to the front door. My whole family was there and my mom was crying, my dad's eyes shining. And I lost it. It was real and I was leaving and I was growing up. I was no longer the little girl that they brought home all those years ago. 

Trying not to cry I saw that Aunt Hazel, Uncle Frank, Aunt Clarisse and Uncle Chris all standing together. Sitting on the ground behind them was 3 duffle bags. Rainier caught my eye and had a smirk. He knew something I didn't and it was going to drive me crazy.

"Hey Mom! Is that our bags?" Amber asked really excited for the answer

"You bet we are leaving from here." Aunt Hazel said everyone was exited but I was really confused. Why where there four bags? Amber Chaz and Rainier where going to camp, I was staying home and hanging out with the twins. I was going to be the fun big sister this summer. I looked up at my mom and saw her smile, the same smile I had seen in all the pictures of her from when she was little, and a smile that said she was going to go back to a place she loved.

"Mom?" I said, everyone else went to the car, Rainier, Chaz and Amber grabbing a bag in their favorite colors just leaving a blue one. I watched them leave and through the windows I could tell that they were all talking excitedly.

"What's going on mom?" I asked once the cars were out of sight.

"Well honey, we are going to go see someone."

"Who?!" I asked getting excited I loved my family and friends.

"You'll see for now let's get in the car." Mom said with a smile.

For the first few minutes I just looked out at the traffic of the city I loved. Sure we don't live in the city but we are so close, plus there is just something so great about being in such a populated area. Something about the unknown, the city always moving, never knowing what you are going to find around the next corner. Finally mom broke our silence.

"Do you know what one of your dads and I's favorite classes in high school was?" She asked not taking her eyes off the road for too long because of how crazy the drivers are.

"You did buildings and he loved swimming didn't he?" I asked confused, what did this have to do with meeting someone?

"Well yes that is what we both liked but do you know what class we both like together?" I tried to think I had no idea what class it could be

"No idea mom." I told her disappointed I didn't know the answer

"Well the class that we both loved was mythology, Greek and roman." She said smiling

"What does that have to do with going to see someone?" I asked because I was getting really confused, and normally I can follow where my mom is going with things but not today.

"Well honey, there is something your dad and I haven't told you. It's about our parents, you know how Grandpa Paul is Dad's step dad." She said and my brain went into over drive

"Yeah Granma married Grandpa when you and dad where teenagers." I said trying to figure out what my mom was getting at.

"Well you're dad's real dad is someone very powerful, we are going to the empire state building to meet him and my real mom." She told me.

"What does this have to do with Greek mythology?" I questioned trying to figure out this secret.

"Well you see, your father's dad is a Greek god, and my mother is a goddess. We are going to mount Olympus." I looked at her, was my mother crazy, trying to prank me. She's the most leave headed person I know, what was going on.

"Good one mom" I laughed

"No Ara I am serious if you don't want to be leave me at least come with me, your grandparent want to see you, and they haven't since you were very little." We had pulled into a parking spot right next to the empire state building.

I followed her inside and fixed my uniform skirt and making sure I looked presentable, if my grandparents really are gods I don't want to look like a slob.

"Can I help you?" An old guy at the desk asked not even looking up from the book hes reading.

"600th floor please." My mom stated confusing me because I know there are not 600 floors in this building.

"No such floor." The man said (again without looking up) mom just rolled her eyes and snatched his book.

"Are we really going to go through this again Cristopher?" Mom asked holding his book

"Annabeth! Give it back you know I have to do something for fun!" The grad whined as I just stood there stunned my mom knew this guy and was teasing him!

"Just let us up my mom is expecting us" She said reaching for the car on the edge of the table.

"All right have fun and say hi to everyone for me."

"Will do Christopher." With that we headed for the elevator, and what was starting my crazy summer.


	5. Chapter 5

We were piled in Sky's jeep, it wasn't illegal we all had seat belts, but with music blaring, sun shining we had the whole summer at camp ahead of us.

"Okay bets on how Ara will react, winner gets to pick tonight's movie!" Rose screamed.

"I think she is going to come in like Uncle Nico 'what's that? What's that!' like the little questioner she is." Sky laughed from the front seat. I looked at Amber and then at Chaz.

"We think that she will yell at us for not telling her earlier." I said and the three of us high fived. Thinking we were right simply because we are her best friends and brother.

"I'm with Sky on this one." Rose said sticking her tongue out at the three of us.

"Real mature Rose" I said back

"Takes a child to know immaturity." She responded sticking her tongue out again

"Can you two shut up?" Chaz said looking at us

"Please can we just have fun? Yes sky turn it I love this song up!" we all sang along and soon we pulled into the camp parking lot.

"Annabeth! It is so nice to see you! It has been so long!" A beautiful lady said as the elevator doors opened, it was impossible. This doesn't exist I must have been dreaming. I pinched myself, and looked around, it was real! There were people all over dressed in Greek robes and modern cloths as well. The lady who had stopped us was tall and thin she was in a Greek style dress but then at the same time it wasn't it was modern and had chiffon. She had multi colored eyes and the most beautiful reddish brown hair. Her hair was curled and the front was twisted so that it stayed out of her face.

"Good to see you too Lady Aphrodite. I have a busy life, four kids, and work and then there is still this life. We better get going mother is waiting for us." Mom said to the woman, she had called her Lady Aphrodite, like the Greek goddess of love and beauty, but that didn't mean anything. Did it?

"Annabeth can you remind your mother that we are going for the girl's day tomorrow." Aphrodite said as we walked away

"Will do have a good day Lady Aphrodite" Mom said motioning for me to fallow her

"Oh and Ara good luck at camp. I can tell you are going to break hearts." I looked over my shoulder and looked into the woman's eyes. I saw that she knew who I would end up with some day it was so strange and could only be explained by the fact that she really was the Greek goddess but I always thought they were just myths.

As we walked up a path I saw people look at my mom with pride and excitement. If these really were gods and goddesses what did my mom do to earn all of their respect?

Finally we got to a huge building at the top of the path the gates were open and I saw 12 huge thrown. This must have been where they always meet.

"There are hundreds of thrown that will appear as other gods as well minor gods and goddess walk in. It was my design."

"You designed this mom?" I asked looking around again I could see some of the same design elements that are in our house.

"Yes I did after the first war, but those stories will come later right now there's two people waiting to see you." She told me. First war I looked at my mom again and I could see not only the beauty of her but the scars that I have never really noticed before. I could tell she had been through a lot all of a sudden and not just taking care of four kids. She gestured to the thrown and now there were two people there a woman who looked a lot like mom and a man who looked exactly like dad. As much as I wanted to say my mom was crazy, there was no denying it. These were my parent's parents….and we were 600 floors in the air.

"Annabeth, it's good to see you sweetie" The blond woman said giving my mom a hug. She was dressed in tight skinny jeans and a grey blouse. The issue is that she look the same age as my mom, they looked like they could be sisters. But then I remembered what my mom had said they were gods, they could look any way they want I guess.

"It's good to see you too mom. Ara this is your grandmother Goddess of wisdom and battle strategies Athena." I looked at the woman, she doesn't look like a goddess but you could tell that you messed with this woman

"It's nice to meet you." I said smiling trying to be polite

"I have been watching over you Ara, you and your siblings. Me and your grandfather, we knew that your parents would have a lot of people that are mad at them, those are story for another time but we have helped to keep you all safe.

"I'm so glad I finally get to actually talk to my granddaughter, you look so much like both your parents." The man said thinking back trying to figure out who my grandfather was. He must have been able to see the look on my face because he added "I'm Poseidon," He started but I didn't want to look like an idiot so I jumped in

"God of the sea" I said smiling, grandma looked at my mom and I knew that I always wanted to make them proud.

"Yep that's me" Poseidon said smiling at me

"So Ara you know that camp that your brother and your friends go to?" mom asked holding my hands

"Yeah, but what," I started before she cut me off

"It's a camp for children of the gods and now grandchildren of the gods. You and your friends are the first for half-blood children, and the camp is for kids to train to stay safe because not only are the gods real, but the monsters are too. And just like in the old stories they try to kill demi-gods. So this camp will help teach you to take care of yourself." Mom told me her eyes starting to get moist.

"Mom is this the camp you went to as a kid?" I knew I had seen my parents and my friends parents in matching shirts and around an awesome looking camp, if that camp was the camp she was talking about then I was really excited to go

"Yes it is Ara" She said smiling a smile that made her look years younger.

"Have fun Ara, and know we are always watching over you and your friends." Grandma said and with that me and mom left Olympus and headed to a camp that my parents went to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so this is shorter then I normally do but I feel like it is needed. I actually love how I ended this chapter and I hope you guys do too, I set it up for how I plan on the rest of this story going. Plus if I feel like it I can do another story after this one! So sorry for the length but oh well I am the author. **

"Annabeth Ara it's good to see you both!" Chiron said. Chiron is a man we have known since we were born he was like a dad to my mom growing up and now he's here, a camp my just told me about.

"Chiron, you're a half blood?" I questioned trying to figure out how much has been hidden from me all these years.

"No child, I am Chiron from the stories, the trainer of heroes." He told me. And I had to think, Chiron from the stories was a centaur, and the Chiron I have known for years is defiantly not a centaur. He's in a wheelchair.

"But…Chiron in the stories and you are…" I couldn't even form a complete sentence, he couldn't be Chiron from the stories it just wasn't possible.

"Ara I know it is hard to believe right now but it is true baby." Mom said. "Chiron I think she can handle it." She said with another one of her knowing smile. It was really starting to get annoying.

"What do you think…" I stopped mid-sentence because Chiron my parents friend who has always been in a wheelchair started to stand up. And now I got it he was the Chiron from the stories he was in some sort of magical chair that made him seam human when he had the bottom half of a horse.

"Okay so you are the Chiron from the stories. It's nice to see the real you." I said making both of them laugh.

"Told you she could handle it, she just makes jokes" Mom said ruffling my hair

"Just like her father." Chiron said making me smile, was I really like my dad?

"Wait mom, this was right next door this whole time?" I asked just realizing that my house was just beyond the woods.

"Surprise!" mom said looking at me sheepishly

"Come on you two, Annabeth you need to go home to Percy and the twins, and Ara needs to go on a tour before dinner." Chiron told us showing me that he is a dad to my mom.

"Yes Chiron, Ara have a great summer and don't forget to message me. I love you baby" she told me kissing the top of my head before giving me the duffle she had packed. I watched her get in the car and back out of the driveway. She only had to go 3 miles down the road but it seemed like I was miles away from home.

"So Ara welcome to camp half blood. You already know a lot so I think we will just get right to the tour. Fallow me to the Big House and we will get someone to show you around, someone you don't already know, to get to know the rest of the campers." Chiron said as we walked towards a 3 story house with a rap around porch. It was the house that a bunch of pictures of my family is in front of. Pictures of Mom and Dad growing up, a place they looked so happy.

Once inside Chiron got me some pink lemonade he knew was my favorite and left me in a sitting room. It looked just like any family room, there were pictures all around some old (like black and white old) and some were newer and there sitting on the fire place was pictures of my parents. There was one of my mom when she was about seven with a blond guy about 13 they were smiling but it didn't reach their eyes. Then there was one of both my mom and my dad, they were standing in front of what looked like a chariot, they couldn't be older then 14, mom was kissing dad's cheek and they both looked super happy. I was looking at the pictures when Chiron came back in following him in the room was a guy. He was probably around 16, he had brown hair and brown eyes, he wasn't really anything about him, and he wasn't supper hot, he wasn't ugly either. I just couldn't take my eyes off him and it was weird!

"Ara this is Zachery Roberts, son of Hermes. Zach this is Ara Jackson daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson, Granddaughter of Poseidon and Athena." Chiron said before leaving the room.

"Hi Ara it's nice to meet you." Zach said giving me this look. After the summer I was going to have I had no idea if I would ever see Zachery Roberts ever again, but I knew I would never forget him or that look.

**Sorry! But I really like how this ended, I was going to go on but this is better. So review, and ill try and update soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! I'm back again because I don't have a boyfriend and this is how I spent my Valentine's Day, oh well this is better anyway so I hope you like it and have a great Valentine's Day!**

Rainer's POV

Let me explain one thing. The cabin for the grandchildren of the gods has to be the best once in camp. It was a gift from Rose, sky and my godly grandparents when we turned 13, from the outside it just looks like a small one story house, nothing special. But inside we have a kitchen, living room, and different spaces were we all feel comfortable for us to relax in on the first floor, then on the second floor up are rooms. There is a girl's floor and a guy's floor but our parents all trust us. Everyone gets their own room and it changes to fit your personality. So my room when I got there looked like a plain hotel room but once I walked in it changed to green my favorite color and it had cars on the wall and bedding, as I got older it would change based on what I like at the time. Also for cabin inspection it looks just like a regular cabin does, the cabin knows if it can reveal its true form as soon as you step onto the porch. So my point, we have the best cabin in the whole camp.

I was sitting on the couch watching the movie when I felt a Little pressure on my legs. Looking I saw that Rose was trying to pull her knees up to her chest. But being not in a corner she ended up leaning on me in the little because of the L shape. Of course I was okay with that. Looking around Sky was beside me and amber was on the other side of him. Using him as a foot rest. On the other side of Rose was Chaz leaving just my little sister. She was sitting on the other end of the couch staring at the TV, but not really watching. It looked like she was lost in thought, I felt bad. When we all first came to camp we had each other to talk to, she came alone. I know that she could have come last year but she didn't want to, and she's my little sister, I'm going to want worry about her.

Rose must have been up late packing again like she does every year because she got a blanket and curled into a ball, and now she was leaning on me fully. He head was on my chest and she was struggling to keep her eyes open. I was watching here more than the movie at this point. I was watching her fight to stay awake, the way her eyes would flutter and her breathing slow down. Finally she was passed out and I couldn't help but notice how peaceful she looked when sleeping, to keep her from falling I put my arm around her shoulders. I saw Sky look at me and laughed, we had been friends for so long that I knew what he was thinking 'Dude you get the courage now, when she's asleep. Not the way to get her to go out with you' But as much as I really like rose, I don't want to ruin our friendship I don't want to hurt her or lose her. And any teenager who thinks that they won't break up with the person the like at 16 has to be dreaming, things like that don't happen, well they don't happen two generations in a row.

Once the movie was over Sky picked up my sister who was also asleep and started carrying her to her new room, I did the same with rose while everyone else went off to bed.

Ara's PoV

I woke up in my own room, I could see the sun coming in my window and I could feel the warmness of it even though I knew the air conditioning was on. "What a weird dream, did I really dream that mom and dad were children of Greek gods? What did I eat yesterday?" I said before sliding out of my nice warm bed and making my way down stairs. It wasn't till I walked out of my room that I realised I wasn't at home, I should have been able to hear zander watching cartoons from my room, I should have been able to hear Kalia moving around the house because she can't walk anywhere or dad swimming or mom trying to cook, but I heard nothing. And when I walked out into a hall I didn't know I realized it wasn't a dream. I stood in my door just remembering what had happened yesterday, going to Olympus, meting my grandparents, coming to camp. Then there was Zach, he was so sweet but he almost seemed too sweet like he was trying too hard to convince me of something. Then there was everyone string at us, as he showed me around camp, I had no idea why but they did.

"Morning Ara, don't be late" Rose said running by me in shorts and a t-shirt she basically jumped down the stairs before I heard a door slam shut and then it was quite again. I went back into my room to get dressed. I found my favorite tank top and shorts, I threw on running shoes and ran after Rose.

I got to the dinning pavilion just as Chiron came to the front and started to talk, I quietly slid in beside my brother and just looked around, there were a lot of kids here, one girl a few tables over looked about 10, while a boy at another looked like they could be almost 18. Finally I cough someone staring at me, looking back I realized it was Zach, it was like he was looking for something in me. He was searching my sole for something, but whatever it was he must have seen it, because just as soon as it started he stopped looking at me, and acted like I never existed.


	8. Chapter 8

Rainiers POV

It was a perfect second day at camp and I was already skipping out on activities, I blame my grandfather, and my father, but really I just needed some time to myself. I went to this spot just inside the forest that was a rocky cliff above the sound. It's my favorite spot to get away because only a few people know about it. The rocks made a great seat and no one walking buy can see you but you can see everyone. It's so quite all the noise from camp can't be heard, instead it's replaced by the sounds of the waves getting the rocks at the bottom. The sun was really warm and it was starting to make me really tired it was so relaxing that I couldn't help but close my eyes.

I couldn't deal with all the questions, and newbie things my sister kept doing. I may have been the same way but the left me in charge to teach her everything and I can't handle it. So I went for a walk in the woods to go to my quite spot. The only people who know about it are my two best friends. As I got close to the rocks I could tell something was off. I didn't know what but there was something. Then I almost stepped on it. Rose was lying on the rocks fast asleep, I had to just stand there and look at her, she looked so peaceful, and not like she was worried something bad was going to happen.

Leaned down and lightly touched rose's arm.

"Rose, Rose you need to wake up" I whispered right in her ear

"Rainier can't I just stay here lying in the sun?" She asked at just the same whisper, I pretended to think about it for a minute before whispering back

"Only if I can come too." She looked at me then looked at the room still on the ledge, even though she knows we have fit the three of us up there with lots room to spare.

"Only if I get a pillow." She said smirking at me, wait was she flirting with me. Did Rose feel the same way as me? I couldn't think straight.

"Fine! Scoot over Rosie." I told her as she pressed her self-agents the ledge so I could climb over her and lye closer to the edge. Once I had settled into a comfy spot with my hands tucked under my head Rose rolled back and put her head on my chest using me as a pillow. We both just sat in silence, eyes closed listening to the water.

After a while I turned my head to face her, she had fallen back asleep, her hair was spread around her like a pillow and I just wanted to play with it but I didn't want to wake her up either. So I just studied her face, she had a cute little up turn to her nose and light pink lips. I wanted to lean down and kiss her so bad, but I didn't want to ruin the friendship we had. All of a sudden her eyes started to flutter and she opened then looking at me as she smiled

"Hey" She whispered but we were so close I could feel her breath tickle my neck,

"Hey sleeping beauty" I said smiling back, she started to bite her lip and all I could think was 'does she want me to kiss her?' But before I could find out we heard someone running through the forest calling for us. As the voice got closer I realized it was Sky, Rose must have realized this too because she detangled herself from me and sat up. Whatever moment we might have was gone.

Sky broke through the tree line and we could see him but he couldn't see us, "Rose! Rainier! You guys out here?" he yelled walking around really quickly

"Yeah we are here Sky!" Rose said standing up, so I followed

"Thank god I found you, we have to get back to the big house, its Ara." Before he could say anything else I took off running. Something had happened to my baby sister, and I was going to kill who ever had hurt her and if there was no one to hurt I would go and find a monster to hurt.

"Rainer wait up!" I heard rose call and I almost did wait for her but I couldn't I had to get to my sister.

Ara's POV

I was sitting by the lake I had just finished talking with a daughter of Apollo named Summer, I know what a name for a child of Apollo. Any way she had told me about choosing my own weapon and told me she would take me later this afternoon after lunch, part of me was really excited and the other part was full of nerves, I was going to be carrying around a weapon. All of a sudden someone had me pined to the ground. I flailed and kicked but who ever had me didn't want to let go, so naturally I panicked. I closed my eyes and tried to will something with the lake water to happen, if my grandfather is Poseidon and my dad was as powerful as people have been saying then I should be able to do something to get this person off of me. All of a sudden I was in the water, I could see some aquatic plants and I looked around to try and find who had attacked me, Stuck in some sea plants I saw him. Zack, Zack was the ass who attacked me.

I was beyond pissed, he all of a sudden attacked me for no reason. I was going to just leave because I could breath but he looked at me and I could see the panic in his eyes, he couldn't breath and he couldn't get unstuck. I swam over and trend to pull at the plants tangled around his legs but that only resulted in me getting my hands stuck too. I could see his eyes starting to roll back, I had to get him out before he drowned. I closed my eyes and prayed to my granddad that he could help that he didn't let Zack die. I didn't care what he had to do, I couldn't let someone get hurt because I used my powers for the first time. The last thing I remembered was a rushing feeling before everything turned black.

I woke up and opened my eyes, I saw a wooden walls and ceiling, like I was in a cabin or something. I sat up and looked around. I was in a small room with a bed, a chair and a dresser, through the window I could see blue skies and sun shine. I stood up and realized I wasn't in my cloths, I was in an oversized orange shirt that came to my knees and a pair of underwear. I couldn't remember why I was here or why I wasn't in my own cloths. Just then a blond girl I had never seen before walked in, she was in a shirt like the one I was wearing only hers fit and it was tucked into a long white skirt that showed how tan the girl was.

"Ara thank the gods you are awake" The girl said writing something on a clip board

"Who are you?" I asked backing up until I hit the wall and I couldn't go any farther.

"What do you mean who am I, Ara it's me Summer? We were hanging out just before you ended up in the lake."

"I was in the lake?" I asked her confused, she looked at me for a moment before writing something on her clip board, I had no idea who this girl was…but I knew I couldn't let her close to me.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, so I haven't posted anything in a year. There is never an excuse for that but I just didn't have any ideas for a fan fiction. I was in a creative writing class recently and we got time to write what ever we want, one thing that I started to write is a story about a girl named Katherine who's world is turned upside down again. She spends every summer up at the cottage with her best friend Autumn and Autumn's mom, she has a ton of great friends there but when she gets back home and things are strange she has to figure out what is going on before someone she loves gets hurt again.

It would be great if you guys checked it out and let me know! you can find it on Wattpad here: 215935212-chapter-1-autumn

Thanks again guys

love

Booknerd998


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys so I am re-writing and re-naming kidz. I started this story over 2 years ago and the writing just made me cringe when I went to continue the story, also I was really bad with switching POV before and it was really confusing so this is going to be in Aria's POV if you have read Kidz (I have changed her name to Brooklyn so keep that in mind) **

**Here are the names of the kids (I renamed some) and their grades. **

**Rainer Clyde Jackson-11**

**Skyler Philip Grace- 11**

**Rose Ellie Stole -11 **

**Amber Hart Zhang- 8**

**Brooklyn Sofia Jackson -8**

**Calvin Ash Stoll -8**

**Alexander Sage Jackson-4**

**Kayla Amity Jackson-4**

**Elena Mae Grace -3 **

**Clara Ruby Zhang -3**

Some people go looking for trouble, some people want to have the reputation as a troubled kid. The kid that doesn't get the best grades, the one that always seems to get into trouble. Much to the way everyone thinks this isn't me though.

If you had a choice would you rather be the goody two shoes who gets amazing grades and no one notices you, or would you rather be the troubled kid?

My name is Brooklyn Jackson, yes Jackson as in Percy Jackson the demigod who saved the world not once but twice when he was a teenager. And yeah my dad did marry Annabeth Chase his best friend who was with him through thick and thin for all those years.

So maybe I'm not technically a half blood, but that's what I and everyone I care about consider me. I have some of my dad's water powers although not all, and according to Chiron I will attract monsters so I know how to fight. The good thing is I didn't get the dyslexia that my parents have the bad thing is I have issues reading the ancient languages. Both Greek and Latin don't come easy for me but being a bit like my mom I just work even harder to get that.

I know what you are thinking "but wait I thought that the Greeks didn't live long enough to have kids" yeah that use to be the case, but since the second giant war things have changed. My parents and a bunch of their friends actually moved to New Rome to go to college (don't ask me how it shows up in the real world once they leave for work) and I guess the gods have been protecting them because almost everyone who survived the wars is still alive. Now there are a few exceptions to that, like my would be Aunt Clarisse who died on a quest when she was 20. I use to love this one story my parents would tell me when I was little about when Clarisse was the one who ended up saving everyone when my parents were 13 or when she killed a drakon single handily after her best friend had died in the battle of Manhattan.

Anyway I'm 13 years old turn 14 and this is the story of how my life changed forever. Let's start at the beginning though, because like they say in sound of music "It's a very nice place to start"

Beep, beep, beep I rolled over, hit my alarm off and I was about to go back to sleep when the twins came running into my room.

"Brook get up you told us not to let you go back to sleep this morning," Kayla said sitting on my chest.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Zander said jumping on me. The Twins are 10 years old and 3 years younger than me so thankfully i could use them as an alarm clock.

"I'm up," I called picking Kayla up before putting her on the ground. "You two go watch cartoons or something," I told them before grabbing my phone and heading to the bathroom.

I plugged my phone into my speakers and started to play some music as the shower heated up.

Bing, my phone went off signaling that I had a text message in the group chat. It has my two best friends in it Amber and Calvin it was Amber who had texted though

**Last day guys! See you soon don't forget to pack!**

She was so excited, we all were but Amber has this huge crush on a son of Apollo named Jake and I know she can't wait to see him again after an entire school year away from camp.

**I have been packed for about two weeks. See you soon :***

I sent before stepping in the shower singing along to my favorite play list.

"Brook hurry up I need to get ready too" I heard my older brother Rainer call. He is in grade 11 ad we don't actually fight as much as you might think, he just hates that I'm starting to grow up.

"Yeah, yeah, just let me get dresses Rai," I called out knowing that he would give me the few minutes I needed. I put on a pair of high wasted jean shorts and my favorite flowy white cropped shirt. Looking in the mirror I was acceptable for the pictures I know mom will take. My long blond hair stick straight to my lower back, a little mascara and lip-gloss is as far as I go with makeup I was almost ready for my last day in grade 8.

"Morning Brooklyn," Mom said herding the twins into their room to get ready.

"Morning Mom, is Daddy up yet?" I asked from my door so I could get the last few things together.

"Yeah breakfast should be ready soon baby," mom said before she disappeared to help the twins get ready.


End file.
